Bitter Land
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: It's been thirteen years since Harry lost the war with Voldemort. Fifteen tiny strands hold the Wizard world together. How far will they go to save the world? Answer: Pretty far.


**Okay, this is my first HP story I'm taking seriously. Here's some stats and all that!**

**Summary-It's been thirteen years since Harry lost the war with Voldemort. Fifteen tiny strands hold the Wizard world together. How far will they go to save the world? Answer: Pretty far.**

**Chapter One**

**Fight at Night**

Conner twist and turned in his bed. Nightmares filled his sleep. Cold sweat covered him as his blue blanket hit the floor.

Conner flinched and was motionless for a few seconds. Then, without warning, he took a plumage to the ground of his orphanage.

He jumped, wild-eyed. He gasped for breaths as sweat stung in his eyes. He looked around to see his clock. One-thirty. He climbed back into bed and stared at the ceiling.

Images of his parents rushed through his head. Curse the day Nine-Eleven. They the day they were taken away. Forever.

He was only three. He had seen pictures of them over his eight years of being here. He always wonder if it was necessary to send him to an orphanage. _In England_.

Conner tried to shut his eyes but they wouldn't listen. _Tick, tick_. His watch beeped. Two. Three. Four.

A shadow pasted over the moon-light that came from his window. He dug himself deeper into his blanket. Five.

At six-thirty the Nanny, Mrs. Deb walked in and switched on the light. Conner tried to pretend like he had been asleep this whole time.

"UP!" snapped Mrs. Deb. The whole dormitory rose and Mrs. Deb stalked out.

I opened my trunk and pulled out my skull shirt. Why I wore this, I didn't know.

Tom walked over, wearing his usual black. He signaled me over_. I swear, one day I'm going to punch him in the face._

"Come here little Conny" he said with his scary usual smile. Conner clenched his and walked out to the bathrooms. He changed and went to eat breakfast.

Mrs. Deb's cooking–wished he had never tried it.

She had been here for a month and she already scared him to death.

She said she fought in a war. She said it involved a mysterious master. They apparently won and it destroyed another world. She promished our world would follow.

Did she really tell them this? Nooo. Was there a diary involved? Proves how sneaky Conner is.

The bacon was set before him. Or was it ham? He shrugged it off and reluctantly took a bite. He made a sour face.

"Like it?" questioned Mrs. Deb.

Um—sure?" he lied. She would kill him if she knew the truth.

"Never lie to me" warned Mrs. Deb.

"I won't" he lied.

"I know everything. Don't question it" said Mrs. Deb. I secretly rolled my eyes and continued eating the mud.

Tom and his gang strolled in like they were cool. Conner dumped his plate just as the Twins, Mara and Mia walked in.

Their wavy blonde hair bounced as they walked. They were extremely cute. They were identical except Mara had hazel eyes and Mia had sky blue.

"Hey" Conner said. They smiled at him and sat. Conner took a seat by them.

"Have you ate?" asked Mara.

"I'm stuffed" he responded.

"That's physically impossible" said Mia, frowning.

"No, not-" Conner started.

"I know whatcha mean" said Mara.

"Good" he responded.

"So, who is your parents?" asked Mia.

"I—I can't remember their names" said Conner, confused.

"Poor thing" said Mara.

"Must be really hard never knowing your parents" continued Mia.

"Three years" I whispered.

"What?" the Twins asked in union.

"I was three when they-" But he didn't need to say more. They hugged him as the tears fell. Eight years of holding it in, busting like a dam.

At around eleven that night Conner gave up on sleeping. He walked the halls until he pasted the ajar of Mrs. Deb's bedroom.

"—ster?" asked Mrs. Deb.

"How many have you found?" asked a scratchy voice.

"Three" whispered Mrs. Deb.

"Good. Once we dispose of them, we must only track twelve more wizards. Then, no one will stand in our way to destroy the Muggle world" said the scratchy voice.

"Then the Death Eaters will rule under your command" said Mrs. Deb.

"Quite. One is watching" warned the voice.

Mrs. Deb pivoted and raised a black stickover her head, pointing it at me. _"Avoda Kadavera!" _ screeched Mrs. Deb. I jumped to the side as a blue blast burned a hole in the wall.

_"Elspi!" _roared Mrs. Deb. The blast hit me and I smashed into a wall. The Twins took the corner, holding brown sticks.

"Where?" asked Mia.

"Five o'clock" I said, jumping up. We ran just as blast was shot. We jumped away as the blast rocked the whole building.

Mara and Mia shot a blast at Mrs. Deb. "Give up. You're out numbered" said Mia.

"Or am I?" asked Mrs. Deb, swiping her stick in the air. Soon, they were surrounded by people in black robes and skeleton masks.

"SPLIT!" roared Mara. Conner kicked the closest to him and the person he kicked dropped its stick. Conner grabbed it and red sparks flew out.

"Conner, say as we do. _Accio Nimbus!_" they cheered. He copied them and a broom was in his hand. They say on it so he did the same. "KICK-OFF!"

They sprang up and flew out the convent hole made by Mrs. Deb.

**Also, if someone can beta for me? If there's any mistakes, please tell me and I'll change them. I want this to be LEGEND and the BEST HARRY POTTER FIC EVA! But it won't be like that unless you help me improve :) See ya next chapter!**

**~Derek**


End file.
